(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lifelike dimension treatment of photographs.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized photographs for construction of three-dimenstional images. For example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,645, 3,879,874 and 2,577,320.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,645 discloses a composite pictorial representation having a three-dimensional effect comprised of separate multiple copies of the photo spaced one over the other to form a background, middleground and foreground.
In the present invention a single photograph is partially cut allowing shaping and forming of interconnecting parts that are to be emphasized so as to give a dimensional quality to the photograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,874 discloses a system wherein a single photograph is mounted on a flat board, the subject of the picture cut out and the edges beveled.
In the present invention a subject in a photograph is cut from the background then cuts are made along various contour lines of the subject to allow the shaping and highlighting of the different portions of the subject relative to each other that are to be emphasized.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,320 discloses a perfumed containing painting comprising a respresentation of an object that is formed by using separate sections of a photograph detached from one another and placed in a separate and distinct layers spaced by a glass or plastic plate forming a multiple compartmented picture.
In the present invention partial cuts are made in the subject of the photograph so that certain sections can be emphasized by spacing the sections in relation to each other and shaping the parts so emphasized as to give them curving and realistic shapes.